The Days End
by wbelisabeth
Summary: Callie is complacent. C/A pairing.


**Title:** The Days End  
**Author:** wbelisabeth  
**Summary:** Callie is complacent.  
**Pairing:** Callie / Arizona  
**Type:** Drabble. Nothing really meaningful.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own GA, I do not own the characters, this not for profit.

**AN **Hi. This is my first fic in 6 years... I'm a little nervous, it's a little clumsy and a bit out of character, but I'm hoping I can get some constructive feedback before I load it to my LJ. If you can help me it would be greatly appreciated, if not, that's cool too, either way I hope you enjoy the story.

Standing in the window she looked out onto the street. The ground was wet, covered in the rain that had fallen all afternoon. The skies were clearing and the evening may just be a beautiful one.

The day had been tiring and draining and she herself was lethargic. Her life was stagnating. She was content, but it all had slowed. There was no more willing the world for the day, the month or the year to be over. She was enjoying the time, but, there was just no movement. It wasn't boring. THEY were not boring, but they had reached the point. Not the boiling point. No, there were very few heated arguments and little trouble brewing. The crisis's that had plagued their first few months had fallen aside. Each one carefully worked through and disposed of accordingly. There was no freezing point either. They were still as passionate as their beginnings. A touch from the soft milky skin was enough to make her burn with desire. One look into the azure eyes was enough to make her heart skip a few beats.

They had been travelling well in their relationship. It had been a year to forget in many ways, and also a year to remember. With so much drama it was hard for her to fathom just how their relationship had even survived.

Her 'newborn' status. Her father related drama. George joining the army. George's passing. More father related drama. The horror that was Arizona's birthday. Their first Christmas, spent apart.

Now all of that seemed so far away. They had hit their stride, settled into a routine. And that was the very thing that was eating away at Callie. True they had talked about a future, a vague future full of each other, a big house, maybe even a child or two. That had been months ago.

They weren't going anywhere. Arizona practically lived in Callie's apartment, having seen the inside of her own apartment only twice in the last month. One of which was to get a book she had recommended to Owen and the other was pick-up her mail. And yet, neither had started the 'moving in' conversation. Callie had been concerned that the blonde hadn't brought it up. Arizona was the one who lead, she was the one always one step ahead. It was who she was. A good man a storm. Both knew that the situation was more permanent than voiced, but neither bought it up. And again, that concerned her.

With George she felt her relationship slipping away, and it was this that had been the catalyst for a Vegas wedding. She was sure that the wedding would be a fix; she didn't realize just how little a fix it was. Her mind had clouded with doubt after signing the certificate and when he looked at her she knew. Knew that he loved her, but was not in love with her. She could be his best friend, but she certainly was not going to get out of the marriage with her heart intact. She knew. But with Arizona? There was no doubt in her mind. There was no catalyst, no ultimatum; she just wanted to be with Arizona every waking minute. So she would step up to the plate.

She saw the blonde walk across the street. Even just the sight of her gave her goose bumps. Blue eyes caught her brown. Dimples appeared and warmed her through. 'She would be up here any minute' the Latina thought, as she looked around making sure that the romantic dinner had been put in place. Earlier she had confirmed that her roommate would be nowhere within a 5 mile radius of this very intimate dinner. The chicken piccata was ready, the lights were low and Callie was feeling very nervous.

The key lock rattled and she walked through the door. A wide smile plastered on, widening by the second. Arizona took it all in for a moment before speaking.

'Wow. What's the occasion'  
'It's Thursday?' She laughed 'No, no occasion, just thought we could unwind and talk'  
'Ooo sounds good. I'll just put my stuff away'  
"Wine?'  
'White?' Her head popped back out of the doorway  
'Yep, the one we had last week'  
'Oh, have I told you I love you yet'  
'Put your things away and we'll sit a while.' Callie smiled pouring a glass for her girlfriend.  
Arizona came back a little lighter and with a little more energy in her step. Callie handed her a full glass and motioned for her to sit on the couch. Before she obliges, she closes the gap and kisses her girlfriend. 'I love you. Thank You for the wine' she whispers, before sitting.

So the evening began, with relaxed moment, the slow unwinding of the day. 15 minutes later dinner is served and the women are sitting at the table eating and talking easily.

Callie had relaxed and had thought about starting the conversation 3 times that night. All 3 of the opportunities were replaced with talk of the hospital, patients and co-workers, but there was no rush. All she could do was look at the beautiful woman in front of her who had given her, her life back. The peds surgeon was talking, but the Latina's thoughts had strayed to thoughts of pushing a little blonde princess on swings at the park, the walk home and arrival at the big house on hill. Her thoughts shifted slightly closer to the present as she stared at the woman in front of her. The beautiful blue eyes and her smile, both were so expressive. There was a gleam in her eyes when she spoke of the kids she could save.

'I love you' Callie interrupted. Arizona just smiled. 'And I want us to move forward. I know that you usually like to take the lead and you are the one that thinks more... uh - rationally? I guess, but I want you to move in. I know you sort of are moved in but I want it to be real.'

Arizona let out a breath she'd been holding onto for months.

'Ok'  
'Ok'  
'Ok'  
'Good.' She giggled. 'What about if I asked you to spend the rest of your life with me, would that be ok too'  
'Yes. I believe it would'  
'Good. I will do that, but not tonight, but I will'  
'Ok' Again she sighed 'I'm glad you asked'  
'I'm glad you answered. You had thought about it, before'  
'A lot'  
'And you didn't ask'  
'I didn't want to push it. I mean I initiate a lot of pushy conversations. I have plans and I know what I want, but I know that you've been through a lot and I don't want to push too hard'  
'I have been hurt by people. Other people. Not you. Any questions about you and me and our future are questions I will happily answer.' She looked into those azure eyes and sighed in content. With a smile she started again 'I see a future of fairy dust and rainbows.' She laughed. 'But the funny thing is that in spite of that, or really, because of that, for the first time in my life I see a very happy future.'

The discussion continued, talk of a little girl with blonde curls and beautiful blue eyes caught Arizona by surprise, just as the talk of a stubborn and mischievous dark haired girl caught Callie off guard. The talk was good. Conversation flowed into the night and the concerns were forgotten. A mutually acknowledged future was now at the forefront of their thoughts. Their first step forward was the slightest of movements. The change was so minute that it had been the mere changing of a label, but it was enough momentum to satisfy.

It had turned out a beautiful evening after all.


End file.
